


Black Butler one shots and random lemons

by XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Sex, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl/pseuds/XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl
Summary: The title explains it all





	Black Butler one shots and random lemons

**Author's Note:**

> I will take suggestions  
> \---------------  
> Y/N= your name   
> E/C eye color

You are the demon queen

 

   You got back to the phantomhive Manor after a long departure to hell. You hoped that everyone would be there to great you. This didn't come true. Sebastian saw you and dragged you away from the front door. "Thank you for such a nice welcome" you mumbled. "Y/N I couldn't let the young lord see you.

    You look at the raven haired demon in front of you and wondered why you loved suc su a poor man like him and why did he always have to get up and personal with you. "The young lord wished to have you in his bed by 9 tonight. I told him no way that can happen in a respectful tone l. Pray tell you wont do it.

   Despite being the most powerful demon ( Satan perished long ago) you....blushed. Sebastian caught sight of this and got closer. "My queen is there anything wrong." You words were at a lost. Your E/C eyes locked into his crimson-brown ones. 

  Your faces got closer until he grabbed your head and pulled you in for a rough kiss. Your whole body shivered as you felt his warm lips against your cold ones. "Y/N" he moaned through the kiss. "My love"  Your eyes began to glow red usually meaning you are enjoying your time.

 

 

_**A moment meant to last** _


End file.
